The present invention relates to a solar battery mounting structure for a vehicle for mounting a solar battery module on the roof of a vehicle body.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 62-085743 discloses a solar battery mounting structure for a vehicle for mounting a solar battery module on the roof of a vehicle body as illustrated in FIG. 12.
The mounting structure of FIG. 12 is employed in a vehicle that includes, as frame members, a front cross member 50 at the front edge of the roof, a rear cross member 51 at the rear edge of the roof, and a pair of roof side rails 52 at the left and right sides of the roof. A roof reinforcing member 54 is located at a portion between the front cross member 50 and the rear cross member 51 in the vehicle front-rear direction. The roof reinforcing member 54 extends in the widthwise direction of the vehicle and bridges the left and right roof side rails 52.
The roof of the vehicle is formed of a light transmitting panel, which is manufactured with glass or transparent plastic. The light transmitting panel 55 is fixed with adhesive to the roof side rails 52 from outside the passenger compartment. In contrast, the solar battery panel 56 is fixed with bolts 57 to the rear cross member 51 and the roof reinforcing member 54 from inside the passenger compartment.
In such a conventional solar battery mounting structure, the light transmitting panel 55 for protecting the solar battery panel 56 is fixed from outside the passenger compartment, while the solar battery panel 56 is fixed from inside the passenger compartment. Since the light transmitting panel 55 and the solar battery panel 56 are fixed separately, each requires a separate set of steps for installing.
Further, in such a conventional solar battery mounting structure, the arrangement of the solar battery panel 56 and the roof frame members is limited. That is, since the solar battery panel 56 is fixed from inside the passenger compartment, no roof reinforcing members can be arranged inside the region in which the solar battery panel 56 is located. Therefore, the position and the size of each of the solar battery panel 56 and the roof reinforcing member are restricted by the other. For example, if a solar battery panel that is large enough to cover the entire roof is mounted, no reinforcing members can be provided in the roof. As a result, the body structure cannot be easily shared between a vehicle type having a normal metal roof and a vehicle type having a solar battery mounting roof.